Cause life is weird
by TanyaTheUmbreon
Summary: Life goes a bit out of hand when I find out that I became Romano and my best friend became Spain. Just because it's life. Contains SpaMano. Rated M for some sexual references, and possibly some future chapters. Has swearing.
1. Life is confusing

Sorry China! You'll probably hate the first chapter! Sorry! ( It had to be done... )

**Chapter 1 – Life is Confusing**

It all started in school. Really, a nice place, with innoccent teachers and innoccent students... Not that I blame them for what happened. I blame my friend, China ( sorta ). That isn't her real name, but I'm not putting her real name down because I don't think I have permission to do só.

* Why did my computer put an accent above the 'o'? Ignore the stupid computer faults please! *

I blame her for making me write this fanfiction.

And for the idea of this whole thing.

But anyways, on with the story.

It was lunch break. We sat underneath our favourite tree. There was a little fence there, perfect for sitting on. Só we were there, on the fence. Just sitting and talking about Hetalia. If you don't know what that is, I don't see why you're reading this. We just sat and talked. I don't quite remember at what point this was, but China started pulling a knotted strand of hair that I had. I'm not going to tell you why I have a knot there – that's a different story altogether.

I got annoyed fast. I didn't like it when people pulled my knot, só I hissed: something I sometimes do when I'm annoyed or angry. China smiled.

" You're like Romano." she said. " And I am Spain." I looked at her suspiciously.

" Well, I'm not cleaning your house for you!" I said back.

" Come on Romano, it is your duty as my servant to obey me!" she continued role playing. I smiled. China stood up, and suddenly hugged me.

" Mi tomate!" she said in a joke like voice. I pushed her off me.

" Hey, I know you like Spamano, but if you remember, I'm Russia and you're China!" I said, slightly more stern sounding than I wanted it to sound. " And I'm not your tomato. I'm not a fruit. I am a person."

China giggled. I smiled as well. Then I had a strange thought.

"China, would you be French to me if I were really Romano and you were really Spain?" I asked cautiously. She shrugged.

"Maybe."

Then the bell went to tell us to ' heave our butts over to lessons '. I stood up, picked up my bag and went to maths after saying bye to China. This was going to be a normal lesson, then I was going to go home with my big sister, whom we call Prussia, everything just like normal...

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* French is our word for kissing, having sex, licking, ect. :3 *

Middle of maths lesson. I sit in the back row, só I can't see anyting on the board. And the problem is that we have to copy a lot of things. I've told my mum lots of times that I need glasses. She says 'ok', but never does anything about it. How can I survive a whole school year having to copy from the person sitting next to me? Expecially is she had such messy handwriting? I'm annoyingly shortsighted. I kol quietly to myself, a thing I stole off Russia. I don't care about thinking about how you could find the area of a circle! I just didn't want to be laughed at by the class for not finishing writing on time again! Kol kol kol kol kol kol... Nah... кол кол кол кол кол... That's better. I glanced at the clock. Half an hour left. Just half...

Our maths teacher came up to my desk.

"Excuse me, young man, but are you supposed to be here?" he asked. I got confused. He couldn't have been talking to any of the students: this was a girls school! I just carried on writing, until he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well?" He sounded rather strict, só I looked up at him. He was looking straight at me.

" I am in 7A, só I am meant to be here with the rest of my class, sir." I said.

He looked suprised to hear that answer from me.

"Oh really?" He gestured me to get up. " Please come with me to Mr Rosen's office."

I stood up and followed him out of the classroom, to the bottom of the Tower block and into a place of the school that I've never been in before. I was worried. Our maths teacher knew me! He wouldn't just take me here for no reason! I looked around nerveously while my teacher went in to inform Mr Rosen that I'm waiting for him out here. When he came out again, I could see a slight anger blush on his face.

"Wait here, lad. And have a good think at why you're here. Mr Rosen will need an explanation." he said. That made me very uncomfortable. Why was he addressing me as a male? And why was he só angry?

Maybe...

I looked around for a mirror or some glass, and noticed a window. I walked over to it, and looked into it, trying to make out my reflection. Huh? Whaaa? No, this couldn't be right! I had Romano's reflection! I was Romano! I let out a scream and fell over in suprize.

'I am Romano!' I thought in a panic, breathing unevenly.

Mr Rosen ran out of his office, looking rather anxious.

"What is going on?" he questioned. "Who are you?" I could hardly hear him. Crazy! Crazy, crazy life!

" I am Romano!" I thought out loud. Mr Rosen must've thought that I was answering his question.

" Okay then. Romano, what are you doing here? As well as I remember, we don't have any students on exchange right now! This is a girls school!" He sounded very strict. I suddenly understood how funny this whole situation was, só I burst out laughing. I felt Mr Rosen put a hand on my head.

" Romano, this is serious. Do you have a phone to ring your parents?" I just continued laughing. Romano, here, in a girls school! That must be rather funny from a strangers point of view!

I stopped laughing when I felt Mr Rosen pull my hair upwards. I opened my eyes, but could hardly see anything because my eyes had started watering.

" Ow! Tsu..." I moaned quietly as I tried to break free of Mr Rosens grip, but he would not let go.

" Maybe the mad home will be able to deal with you." he said, and I could hear that he was serious.

" What? No, I'm a normal person... Was at least!" I said in defence.

" Proves my point exactly." the headmaster said. The next thing that I remember is something hitting my head very hard and blacking out.

I woke up in some strange room. It was like one of those jail cells. I rubbed my throbbing head. I didn't remember anything apart from blacking out. I sat up and looked round. There was another person sitting in a corner, hunched up, looking like they were crying. I got myself to crawl over to them. I leant against to wall as well.

" Ca va?" I asked weakly. I asked it in french because it was shorter to say. I felt as though I would faint at any moment.

" Not good." The person replied. I put my arms around my knees. Where was I? Why did my mind feel só empty?

The person looked up at me. His eyes were dim with some sort of despair. Somehow, though, _somehow_ those eyes looked familiar.

" Where are we..." he said, rather than asked.

" I don't know. But I would like to." I replied to his statement-like question. I thought for a bit.

" Who are you?" I asked after a bit.

" Me? I think I know, but I'm not sure..." he replied. Weird. I felt like that as well.

" Me too. I feel like I'm supposed to know, but..." I had a sudden burst of memories stream into my head. Mr Rosen... China... Romano... Spain...

" You're Spain?" I asked rather awkwardly.

" You're Romano?" he asked me. Romano... Russia... Spain... China...

" You're not Spain. You're China."

" You're not Romano. You're Russia."

I smiled. China seemed happier as well.

" Where are we anyways?" I asked. China shrugged – who cares? China and I were both here. Safe and sound. That was everything I needed to fullfil my happiness.

Then the door opened, só suddenly that I fell onto China by accident. I am probably the only peson that could fall from the position that I was in. My head ended up on China's legs, só for a moment I looked up at her, then she pushed me off.

" I'm not _trying_ to be Spamano!" I hissed angrily at her, then turned to see who had come in.

It was some America cosplayer.

" Huh?" I breathed. The cosplayer came up to us.

" We are holding a giant Hetalia party because we've found the first Hetalia characters! You!" he announced. " You are to be there in five minutes!" he added, throwing us exact copies of Spain and Romano's clothes. " You two look só stupid in that school uniform!" he said, pointing out the fact that Spain was wearing a skirt and I was wearing rather scruffy uniform ( they used to belong to Prussia). Wearing scruffy uniform might not be that bad. But a skirt...

As soon as the cosplayer left I turned to China, who was blushing deeply.

" Just change your clothes." I said, then I went to the other side of the room and started changing.

I looked up at China. She was looking at me and going even redder.

" Stop staring!" I said to her, going red myself. But she didn't. She watched me change all the way through. I was rather red when I finished changing. I came up to her, and I could swear that she was muttering ' só cute... só cute...'

" China! Stop it and change already!" I said, hoping that she won't take it the wrong way. She blinked. I sighed.

" I'm not trying to be French here, you know. But if you look like Spain, might as well wear his clothes." That seemed to do it.

When we were both changed, we were blushing madly.

" Changing within each others view is weird." I admitted, sitting down again.

" Yeah. You can say that again." China said.

Just then the door opened and the very same America cosplayer came in.

" Come on guys! Time to get you out of here!" he said, grabbing mine and China's arms. He pulled us out of the room and down some corridors. We were walking down a corridor when we suddenly

turned left, through the opened door to a room. It was suprisingly big, but what suprised me most was that there was probably a thousand cosplayers in there, enjoying themselves greatly, it seemed.

" Got them two." the America saluted to a girl who was dressed like Germany. The Germany walked up and pretended to inspect me and China. When she'd finished she nodded happily.

"They're all yours!" she annonced to the ( what seemed like ) waiting crowd.

Huh?

What?

' They're all yours? '

Oh Gott.

The crowd seemed to have it planned out, because they all started doing it at the same time, in the most perfect synch imaginable. ' What? ', you may ask? Well... They all started chanting. What did they chant?

" KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the chant was deafening me. Not really, but it seemed like it. It was hard to think. I finally managed to concetrate on what they were saying.

Kiss? No! Not in a million years!..

I felt someone grab my head. I didn't see who it was – they grabbed me from behind.

" Dammit!" I muttered, just for a second realising how much like Romano that sounded. The person, whoever it was, tilted my head upwards slightly. I felt someone eles pinch the back of my neck. That made me fall over onto my back, with my head still being held. I closed my eyes, wishing this to be a dream, pain searing through me. I felt something fall on top of me, só I opened my eyes a bit to see what it was. China. I shut my eyes again. If something French was about to happen, then I didn't want to see it. China seems to have been thinking rather differently. He continued struggling.

"Give up." I whispered, só no one eles would hear. I could feel his body untensed on top of mine. We must've looked like we were having sex, because I heard some fangirly giggles go around the room. I felt my face heat up for the second time that day. It was more quiet now, but the crowd was still exchanging whispers and occasional giggles. I felt my head be pushed up a bit. I closed my eyes even tighter, and mentally braced myself. I felt China's – Spain's – lips touch my own. I was indescribably hot in the face at that point. I was kissing my best friend. Mein Gott! The person pushed my head further up. The kiss became harder. The whole room was silent. A strong feeling of guilt passed through me, but I didn't fight against the kiss anyways. That would just bring trouble, and I knew that, if anyone.

I don't know how long this kiss lasted, but if it was a 'french kiss', as they call them, I would've probably died of embarassment. I was só glad when it was finally over.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then all the cosplayers started cheering, very loudly. I pushed Spain off me.

"Shut up, dammit!" I muttered, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. They were all such idiots! Making us kiss each other!

…

But I guess it all can't be that bad. I mean, life still continues, right?

I looked at China.

"Sorry." I whispered as the cheers died down.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2 – Escape**

I woke up. _What was I doing yesterday? Oh yeah... Now I remember... _I thought. I was drinking alchohol... for the first time in my life... Then I seem to have knocked myself out... Still dizzy...

Wait. Where was I? I stood up and looked around. I was in a bedroom. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, there was a window to the left of me, there was a door right ahead of me that I assumed was a bathroom and a large bed on the right. Not bad. I came up to the door ahead of me and opened it. I was correct, it was a bathroom. I came out again, and noticed a trapdoor in the floor. I tried opening it, but it was closed.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, mostly to the trapdoor.

'Yes, I am' it whispered back inside my imagination. I growled, looking around for any other means of escape. None.

Wait. What about the window? I might not be very high up right now. If it's opened, I could get out of it. Or smash it, in any case.

I came up to it.

'Hello' it whispered. I rubbed my head.

'I said hello' it said, more annoyed now.

"Erm... Hi?" I said back. "May I open you and escape please?"

'Sure'

I held a hand up to my forehead and opened the window with the other one. Why was my mind getting só messed up? Well, it could be the fact that I just woke up, but it probably wasn't.

I leant over the window. I was about...hm, two floors up? The building I was in over-looked an eyeful of fields, up until the horizon. A few sheep were grazing here and there.

I smiled. I've climbed out of windows before, except with safety equipment.

Well, it couldn't be that hard, could it? It's just climbing out of the window minus the safety equipment, that's all.

Without hesitation I swing a leg over the window, then the other one, só I was sitting on the window ledge with my legs hanging outside. It was cold, but my new outfit kept me pretty warm, só that was okay.

I looked round at the wall of the building, looking for the safest route to climb down.

Maybe I could walk along this sticky out part up to the gutter, then slide down... Nah, the gutter doesn't look stable. At all.

Using the vines growing up the wall won't work either. They always look strong and sturdy but when you start climbing them... Nope, that's no option either.

Grrrr. There weren't much options left. There was always the old fashioned 'just simply jump becoming a cat for a minute and landing on all four paws', but that's just movies. They use stunters and different equipment there. This was real.

Dammit, I'm getting nowhere. I just decided to start climbing and hope for the best. Won't be much of a waste for me if I die, what with such a messed up life.

I climbed onto the sticky out part, touching the vines gently to keep my balance.

Maybe I should just go for the gutter. Would be easier to just try my luck, and I was lucky most of the time.

I inched over to the gutter, wondering about where China could be right now. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Was he okay?

I grabbed the gutter with my hands and wrapped my legs round it slowly. It creaked a little, but I managed to keep going.

_Everything creaks when you climb on it_ I thought over and over. The gutter gave a long, dry creak as I started climbing down it.

"Shut up, you!" I muttered quietly, hoping that I won't be discovered. If I did get discovered... Nothing good would happen.

Oh, if only I had known what **was** going to happen..!

I reached the ground, to my relief, without the gutter breaking. Or any of my bones. Lucky me.

I stood at the wall of the building, slowly realizing that I had no idea of what to do now. Go look for China? He might not even be here. Look for home? It could be miles away. Look for someone to help me? Any person here could be one of those crazy cosplayers.

Mein Gott. I'm stuck. And when I'm stuck or confused I just start wandering around everywhere. So I did. I just set off aimlessly towards the horizon.

It was dark, and from the way the sky above it was slightly yellow I knew it was almost sunrise. Oh, what was I meant to do now? What?

After about an hour of walking, the sun finally broke through the horizon. The fields had ended, and I was now walking on a dusty path. The sky was red, and I felt immensley tired.

Suddenly, the horizon opened up something new to me. A long, dark blue strip, stretching all the way across it.

* My computer just turned evil and won't let me use proper speech marks TT^TT *

«The sea.» I muttered.

Huh?

What?

The sea?

I looked closer. Indeed! The sea!

I wondered if anyone or anything could help me there. Probably not, but it was worth a check.

-Time skip! Whoosh!-

I arrive at the habour. It is bustling with people, even though it was so early in the morning. There were some big ships getting ready to set off, and some smaller boats tied patiently waiting for their turn, later in the day. One particulary large and expensive looking ship stood out, and I just observed the delicate detail on it for a few minutes.

«I see you're intrested in that ship, young laddie.» someone said from behind me. I jumped, and turned around, to find a man, about forty five years old, standing behind me.

«Oh, no, I'm j-just looking.» I stammered, not liking talking to a stranger.

«They're hiring crew members, you know.» the man continued. I perked up at this.

«Really? Who's the captain?» I asked. I've always wanted to sail on a ship as a crew member!

« A man called Antonio Carriedo.» the man answered, grinning.

« What?!» I couldn't help but shout out. The man stepped back. A few passerbys looked at me weirdly. «Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? Really?! This can't be right!» As soon as I said that, I realized that it can. But China, captain of a ship? When did he have time to..?

«Heh, so are you wanting to join that crew?» the man asked. Was he kidding me? Of course I'm wanting to join that crew! I have to find China!

«Yeah! Sure!» I said, knowing that this could turn out really French. What if China decided to become pirate!Spain? She really likes pirate!Spain x Romano! But it was definetley worth a try.

«Just get onto the ship and ask someone where to find the captain. They'll tell you. Talk to Carriedo, and if he accepts you, be happy!» the man said, grinning again.

«Yeah! Will do so!» I answered, turning and heading towards the ship. This was going to be awkward, but someone had to do it. And the someone just turned out to be me.

**Heh heh, such a short chapter. Oh well. I'm proud of it. :3**


	3. Kidnapped yet again

**Hetalia isn't mine, by the way.**

**Viva la Vida belongs to Coldplay. Derp. **

**Sorry for this to take so long ;A; I'm hardly getting any time to write in this busy house of mine! ^^**

**Chapter 3 — Kidnapped yet again**

I got onto the ship, trying to not get noticed. I had decided not to ask anyone where to find the captain - I wanted to try it myself. That room there seems like a storage room, that seems like a dormintory... There! Captains quaters!

I knocked on the door.

«Yes?» came a voice from inside. It was definetly Spain. I came in, and found him sitting at a table, observing and marking something on a map. He looked up, and I recognised the familliar eyes, and the same kind face. But the recognision wasn't being returned to me. I waited a few moments, but he didn't seem to recognise me.

«China, what are you doing here?» I asked. A slight confusion crept over his face.

«China? You must be mistaken! I'm Spain! China is somewhere else unknown right now!» he laughed. I was slightly taken aback by this. Why didn't Spain recognise me?

«What is it that you want?» he asked, smiling rather strangely. I stepped back slightly. This wasn't what I had planned! But I guess I could become a crew member anyways, right?

«I...I would like to join your crew.» I stammered. His smile widened.

«Of _course _you can.» he said 'course' in such a way that it sent shivers down my spine. This was not good. Maybe I should just leave and go isolate myself or someting?

No! What am I thinking? This has to be done! This might turn out well!

… Might? That is a strong word.

«You okay?» Spain asked, and I realized that I was shivering. I managed to stop myself. Spain just smiled.

«What is your name?» he asked me.

«Lovino Vargas, AKA Romano.» I immediatley replied, trying to keep in control of myself.

«Lovino...» he muttred, standing up and walking up to me. «Yes, you can join me. I will organise your ROTA this night. Starts tomorrow. Your dormintory can be...» he thought a bit. I waited.

His face turned to a frown, but I could see some sort of happiness in his eyes.

«All the dorms are full...» he said. «I'm sorry.» He turned and went back to his seat.

«What?» I said, slightly confused by what he meant.

«The only space left is in my dorm.» he said, and I could see that he was trying to hide a smile. I let out a suppressed breath of air. This was going to turn Spamano!

«Are you okay with sharing my dorm?» he asked, going back to his map.

«Y-yeah! Sure!» I said, maybe a bit too quickly.

«Are you worried about something?» he asked kindly.

«Oh, it's n-nothing. I'm just a bit worried about travelling.» '_With you.'_ I added to myself. Why hadn't I quit this yet? Why?

I watched as Spain sketched out something on the map. He looked up at me.

«You're free to explore the ship.» he smiled. I nodded, and hurried out of the captains quaters.

Phew! Am I glad all that was over. At least I was to myself again. Now to do some exploring...

-Time skip again!-

The day hadn't turned out as bad as I had expected. I managed to meet some of the crew members, and when the ship set off, at around 10am, I was feeling pretty up. I hadn't really seen much of Spain, just at mealtimes, which was good. Now it was evening, and I was on deck, watching the sun go down. The waves were calm, even though the forecast said it would be a stormy night, and I was feeling calmingly happy. I was quietly humming Viva la Vida (by Coldplay), one of my favourite songs, watching the last few rays of sunlight hit the water.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned round, and saw Spain.

«Hello, Lovi.» he said, grinning. For some reason, him calling me Lovi really got on my nerves.

«Don't call me that!» I hissed, hoping that he'll get the message. He backed away slightly, but was still smiling.

«Come on, lets get to sleep. We're waking up pretty early tomorrow.» he said, turning around and heading for the stairs that lead below-deck. I sighed, stood up and followed him. Captain's orders have to be obeyed, right?

I came out of the bathroom, changed and ready. I got into my hammock, and found it was more comfortable than I had expected. I pulled a light blanket over myself, and thought about home. How was my family doing? Did they miss me? Probably yes. But then, if I come home as Romano, my parents would probably freak out about an anime character knocking at their door, and my little sister would probably start fangirling over me. On top of all that, I didn't even know where my home was right now.

I shut my eyes, trying to chase those depressing thoughts away. Life was going well so far. My family weren't here to have an effect on me. All is well. All is well. All is well... Or not.

Spain comes in, and I start breathing calmly and evenly. I relax myself, and let go of the blanket, letting it lie loose on top of me. Spain must've thought I was asleep, as he ignored me and went into the bathroom, probably to change for the night as well. I opened my eyes again, and breathed out. Spain scared me, even though I didn't realise it before. His smile was warm, and his eyes were familliar, but he still managed to scare me. Why did he not remember me? Why?

Spain came out of the bathroom, changed. He came over to me, and noticed that my eyes were opened.

«You're awake?» he asked, sounding slightly suprised.

«What do you think?» I replied.

«Oh, you're obviously asleep, aren't you?» he said, making me remember China's old sarcasm.

Suddenly, the whole ship jerked harshly, making Spain fall over.

«What the - ?» he spluttered out, standing up and running out of the dorm, probably out on deck to see what was going on. I lay in the hammock for about a minute, before finally realising that I wasn't gaining anything from doing so.

I got out of my hammock, feeling a small breeze tickle my feet. I went out, through a corridor, and up some stairs up onto deck. There I saw Spain, who was talking to Alphonse, a member of the crew I met today at dinner. I think he was on lookout this night. But the important thing is that he noticed me, and whispered something to Spain, who in turn turned and looked at me.

«You'd better stay below deck.» he said, looking a bit worried.

«What? Why?» I asked, but stopped when I saw another ship that seemed to be following us.

«Arthur Kirkland, that's why.» said Alphonse. Arthur Kirkland. England. Pirate!England?

«Lovino-!» Spain suddenly shouted out, throwing himself at me and tackling me to the ground. I felt a strong gust of air above me, and I just managed to glimpse a cannonball whizz above us.

I lay for a moment, shocked. Spain stood up.

«Get back to my dormintory! It's dangerous up here!» he said loudly. «Alphonse!» He called.

«Yes, captain?» Alphonse turned, looking slightly shaky.

«Go wake the rest of the crew. And bring me my sword! I have a thing or two to teach that Arthur...» he said, gesturing me to go towards the stairs. I got off the floor and ran to the stairs. I could feel my heart beat inside my chest. I was very worried, but not for myself. I was worried for Spain. He may not remember me, but I remembered him very well, and to me he was a friend I've known since primary school, not just a stranger I met today.

I opened the door to Spain's dorm and entered. The warm air welcomed me, calming me... No! I didn't want to be here! I wanted to see what was happening on deck!

I heard a loud crash above me, and some very loud cursing. Not being able to resist my curiosity, I turned and ran back, slowing down at the stairs and creeping up them. There I saw most of the crew, each one doing something in a rush. One of the ship's masts were broken, and there was a lot of chips of wood on the floor. Spain was rushing about, pretty much bossing everyone around, and England's ship was closer than it was last time. He seemed to be gaining on us.

I decided to take advantage of the fact that no one was noticing me. I crept further onto deck, trying to stay close to the edge. I was watching what was going on, and jumped back when someone ran into me.

«Be careful!» I hissed, turning to see who it was. It turned out to be...er... Someone I didn't know. He looked at me as though I was some wierdo and continued on his way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him coming up to Spain and pointing towards me. I quickly turned away. Why did he have to spoil this?

I felt Spain's hand rest on my shoulder.

«Lovino? I told you to stay in my dorm. We're kind of under attack here!» He sounded strict, but somehow _affectionate_ at the same time. It made me shiver slightly, but I didn't want to leave. Who would? We were under attack, and I was here, so why not watch?

«No, captain. I'm staying here.» I said, trying not to sound too firm. He glared at me for a moment, then nodded.

«Alright then, do what you will, but be careful, okay?» he said, sounding very worried. I nodded as well, then turned and ran to the other side of the deck, where the fallen mast lay. Well, I was glad I could stay here. At least it actually gave me something to do. I stood there, observing the mast, thinking about how this bust scene was just like the sort you get in dramatic movies with ships in them that are being attacked. Really, even the fire torches were present!

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my head from behind. I turned in a natural reflex to see who it was, but I only remember something hard hitting my head yet again before I got the chance to.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair (how original!). I told myself to stay calm, but, as you might've imagined, it was rather hard. So I just sat, observing everything from the ropes that were bounding me to the chair to the spider in the corner of the small, square room. I had no idea what was going on. I hoped nothing bad would happen.

A few minutes later, the small door, that was right ahead of me, opened, blinding me with the in-fact-not-so-bright light. Once my eyes got adjusted to it, I saw a man with blond hair and rather large eyebrows looking at me, grinning. He was dressed in the sort of clothes a pirate captain would wear. Because he WAS the captain, but not of my ship. He was holding his hands behind his back, and I soon found out why.

«Why, hello there!» he said, smiling sadistically, revealing his hands. They were equipped with a syringe. I felt my knees grow weak, even though I was sitting down.

«Ready for some fun?»

**Ta-da! Wow, I can't believe I got over my writers block. o3o Hope you all like so far!**


End file.
